


Constant

by lovelychansoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelychansoo/pseuds/lovelychansoo
Summary: “Lasing ka na ba?” Mahinang tanong nito sa kaniya.“Kung lasing na ko, babanggitin ko ang pangalan ng crush ko.” Sagot niyang nakapikit at may ngiti sa labi.“Hmm. Ano bang pangalan ng crush mo?”
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 7





	Constant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Belated Happy Chansoo Day!!! Super late na nito pero June pa din naman so Chansoo month pa din HAHAHAHAHA. Anyway, maikli lang ito at sana magustuhan niyo. Naisip ko lang to kaninang madaling araw nang magising ako HAHAHAHA. Enjoy!!!!

“… Kyungsoo, lasing ka na ba?”

“Huh? Hindi. Pero nahihilo na ko kaya papasok na ko.”

Tumango naman si Baekhyun.

“Mga kuya, guys, mauuna na kong pumasok sa inyo. Nahihilo na kasi ako.” Paalam naman ni Kyungsoo sa mga kasama niya.

“Sige, pero kaya mo bang mag-isa?” Pag-aalalang tanong ni Yixing.

“Oo naman kuya.” Sagot niya na may mahinang tawa.

Tumayo na siya para pumasok sa bahay ni Jongdae. May sleepover kasi ang tropa para icelebrate ang birthday ng kaibigan.

Paalis na sana siya nang may maalala siya.

“Baekhyun.” Bulong niya sa kaibigan. Tumingin naman ito sa kanya.

“Pakisabi na lang kay Chanyeol na nanuna na kong pumasok.”

Tumango naman ito na may tipid na ngiti kaya tumuloy na siya sa loob ng bahay at pumasok sa kwarto na tutulugan niya at ng iba pang kaibigan.

Pagkapasok niya ay saglit siyang naupo sa kama. Nagmumuni-muni. Nagpapaalis ng hilo na dulot ng alak.

Di nagtagal ay natanaw niya ang kaibigan papasok ng kwarto kung nasaan siya.

Lumapit ito sa kaniya at naupo sa tabi niya. Dahil sa nakasanayan, ipinatong naman niya ang ulo nya sa balikat nito.

“Lasing ka na ba?” Mahinang tanong nito sa kaniya.

“Kung lasing na ko, babanggitin ko ang pangalan ng crush ko.” Sagot niyang nakapikit at may ngiti sa labi.

“Hmm. Ano bang pangalan ng crush mo?”

Saglit na natahimik si Kyungsoo bago muling nagsalita.

“Chanyeol…”

Naramdaman niyang natigilan ang kaibigan at di umiimik kaya naman napabuntong hininga siya at muling nagsalita.

“Chanyeol… Ilang taon na nga ulit tayong magkaibigan?” tanong niyang nakapikit pa din at nakapatong ang ulo sa balikat ni Chanyeol.

“10 years? 11? Hindi ko na din alam. Basta 2nd year college tayo naging classmates at nabuo ang tropa.” Sagot naman ng binata sa kanya.

“Hmmm, matagal na din pala. Pero pwede bang mas matagal pa?” Tanong niya rito.

“Pwede bang hindi dito matapos yung friendhip na yun? Kasi…

Kasi gusto ko yung comfort na nabibigay mo sakin pag malungkot ako. Kasi gusto ko yung feeling na may isang taong naniniwala sakin kahit ako hindi ko na alam kung kaya ko pa ba. Kasi gusto ko yung merong isang tao na alam kong nandyan lang lagi sa tabi ko at hindi ako iiwan.”

Napaayos naman ng upo si Kyungsoo at tinignan si Chanyeol sa mata na siya naming ibinalik ng binata.

“10 years, 20 years, 30 years from now, let’s always be together. Hmm? Let’s be friends forever.” Maluha-luhang sambit niya.

Malambot naman siyang tinignan ni Chanyeol at hinawakan ang kanyang mga kamay.

“Oo naman. Andito lang ako. Andito lang kami lagi para sayo.”

Niyakap naman siya nito kaya bumagsak na ang kanyang mga luha.

“Kahit magkaasawa at anak ka na, friends pa din tayo ha?”

“Baliw ‘to. Forever friends. I promise.” Sagot ni Chanyeol na may mahinang tawa.

Kumawala naman si Kyungsoo sa yakap ng kaibigan at tumingin dito. Pinunasan naman ni Chanyeol ang pisngi nito na basa na dahil sa mga luha.

Nagulat naman sila nang biglang sumilip si Jongdae sa kwarto.

“Chanyeol, maglalaro daw. Sasali ka ba o sasamahan mo na si Kyungsoo dito?”

“Sasali ‘to. ‘Lam niyo naming competitive to. Sige na, sumama ka na kay Jongdae.” Pagtutulak ni Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol palabas ng kwarto.

Wala namang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi ang sumunod sa kaibigan.

Nang hindi na sila natatanaw ni Kyungsoo ay muli siyang nagsalita.

“Hindi naman ako lasing pero binanggit ko ang pangalan mo.”

At dito ay nagpasya na siyang tumayo at mag-ayos para makapagpahinga na.

\---------------------------------------

_“Hello?”_

_“Soo, pwede ka ba tonight?”_

_“Bakit? Ano meron?”_

_“Hmm, wala naman. Movie night?”_

_“Sige pero 8 pm na ko makakarating and di na ko makakasalo sa dinner. May meeting pa kasi ako mamaya.”_

_“Okay lang. So pano? 8 pm dito sa condo ko. See you!”_

\----------------------------------

“Nasan sila?” Bungad na tanong ni Kyungsoo pagkapasok niya sa condo ng kaibigan.

“Wala. Tayo lang.” Matipid na sagot nito sa kanya.

“Bakit? Di daw ba sila pwede?”

“Hindi ko naman sila inaya. Hindi ko naman sinabi sayong buong trop.” Sagot ni Chanyeol na dumiretso na sa kusina at hindi na hinintay pang makasagot si Kyungsoo.

Naupo naman si Kyungsoo sa sofa at nakitang may nakaset-up nang movie. Mukhang wala na siyang gagawin kundi ang umupo at manood.

“Nachos?”

Napatingin naman si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol na galing sa kusina at bitbit ang sandamakmak na nachos.

“Ayan dinamihan ko kasi alam ko namang di pa nagsisimula ang movie eh makakaubos ka na.” Natatawang sambit nito kay Kyungsoo na siya naming ikinangiti ng isa at sinimulan nan gang kumain ng paborito niya.

Tahimik lang silang nanood hanggang sa matapos ang palabas.

Mga ilang minuto ay nagsalita si Chanyeol.

“Kyungsoo…”

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit pero kinkabahan siya na para bang may mangyayaring hindi niya inaasahan.

Ibinaling naman niya ang tingin kay Chanyeol na nakatingin na sa kanya.

“Alam ko nagpromise ako sayo na magiging friends tayo forever. Pwede namang friends pa din tayo pero…”

Napaangat naman ng kilay si Kyungsoo sa narinig. Napabuntong hininga naman si Chanyeol bago muling nagsalita.

“Pero pwede bang humigit pa tayo dun?”

“Chanyeol…”

“Hindi ka naman lasing pero binanggit mo yung pangalan ko.” Nakangiting sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Alam mo?” Gulat na tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Naiwan ko kasi yung phone ko sa kwarto nun kaya babalik sana ako nang marinig kitang sabihin mo yun. Simula nun ay inisip ko na pano ko sasabihin sayo na gusto din kita.”

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo.

“2nd year pa lang tayo gusto na kita. Akala ko wala akong pag-asa. Natanggap ko na kasi alam kong kaibigan lang ang tingin mo sakin. Pero nang madinig ko yun, sobrang saya ko. Kaya eto ako ngayon, naglalakas-loob, nagbabakasakali…

“Kyungsoo, pwede ba kitang maging boyfriend?”

Maiyak-iyak namang tumango si Kyungsoo dito. At dito nga ay niyakap na siya ni Chanyeol.

“Let’s be a constant in each other’s lives.”

“Let’s be each other’s constant in this life full of changes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gustong-gusto ko talaga yung thought na may isang taong gusto taying maging constant sa buhay nila sa gitna ng madaming pagbabago. Hindi ako kasing tapang ni Kyungsooat Chanyeol dito. Iba kasi pag irl na, hindi mo masabi sa kaibigan mo na gusto mo sila. CHOURMST HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> To my bestest guy friend: I want you to be a constant in my life. Let's be friends forever.
> 
> Ayan hahaha alam niyo na. Yung feelings ng chansoo dito yung feelings ko para sa friend ko HAHAHAHA ayy andaldal ko na. Pero kung umabot ka dito, salamat! Sana nagustuhan mo :) Sorry mas mahaba pa ata a/n ko kesa sa mismong story HAHAHAHA
> 
> Again, Belated Happy ChanSoo Day!!
> 
> In this time of pandemic, let us all be negative but always have our thoughts positive :)
> 
> At laging tandaan, sabi nga ni Marcelo Santos, Mahalaga Ka. :))


End file.
